Tails' First Hallowe'en
by GeekyGamer
Summary: One-shot. Tails is three and Sonic is eleven and are about to have their very first Hallowe'en together.


_'Twas Hallowe'en night and all across town,_

 _Lots of scary children had dressed up as clowns._

 _The weather forecast has predicted strong gales,_

 _However, our story begins with young Tails._

 ** _(Linebreak)_**

Sonic stuck the last skull up onto the ceiling, where it hung eerily. The shadows from the darkening dusk made the skulls seem as if they were frowning down on the hedgehog who had dared to hang them up in such an undignified way. However, the blue speedster paid no attention to the disgruntled skulls and concentrated on the fake black cobwebs, which he had put in the windows of the house.

'Tails!' he yelled, making the fake ghosts by the door of the living room shiver at the sudden noise. 'You almost ready buddy?'

Sonic walked into the hall, leaving the living room ironically lifeless. Stopping at the mirror, the young hedgehog fixed his spikey quills. No-one appreciated how much effort went into making sure that they didn't go out of place. H grin as he adjusted his Jack Skellington costume, for the millionth time after putting it on. No could deny that he was the perfect Pumpkin King.

'Tails!' Sonic called to prompt the fox into coming down from his room.

Silence.

Sonic turned to the stairs, a worried look on his face.

'Tails?'

Sonic started up the stairs, his worry slowly developed to fear, as he bolted up the stairs, a rapped Tails' door in a panic.

'Tails' Sonic yelled.

'I'm in here.' A snuffled voice answered. Sonic breathed out in relief.

'Tails, buddy you're giving me greys here!' he started as he opened the door to see Tails on his bed, forlornly looking at his fake vampire teeth.

'Tails, are you okay.' Sonic asked reach out to the small fox.

'Yeah, it's just… I don't wanna talk about it.' Tails sighed.

'Hey, if you're worried about tonight, I'll be with you the whole time.'

'No, it's just… Hallowe'en is just not a good time for me.' Tails sniffed.

'Look, buddy…' Sonic sat down next to him on the bed. 'Tonight will, a fun filled night filled with free sweets and laughs. No one is gonna hurt you okay.'

Tails looked up at him with tear in his eyes. 'You promise?'

'I promise.'

Tails and Sonic laid down sofa exhausted. The evening dusk had turned into a pitch black night.

'See, I told you we'd have fun!' Sonic smiled turning to look at the small fox.

'Yeah,' Tails sighed. His eyes light up. 'Hey… hey Sonic.' Tails said trying not to laugh.

'What's up buddy?' Sonic asked, grinned at the fox.

'Knuckles the school girl.'

Sonic and Tails burst out laughing, as they laughed at a previous joke.

'Ah…' Sonic tried to stop laughing. 'He was so angry about that, that lady must've been mortified!'

Tails giggled 'To be honest he did look like a girl from the back!'

Sonic grinned. 'True. I'm surprised he wasn't asked out by anyone!'

Tails exploded with laughter his fake vampire teeth nearly falling out of his mouth. The two sighed as fatigue settled in, making the three-year-old fox stifle a yawn

Sonic looked slyly towards the fox. 'Sounds like someone needs to go to bed.'

Tails instantly was up and out the door in a flash before you could say "bedtime".

'You cannot escape the Pumpkin King!' Sonic cackled chasing after him. He grabbed the fox who hadn't even made it to the kitchen. Sonic began to ruthlessly punish the fox by…

Ticking.

'SONIC STOP!' Tails squealed, writhing uncontrollably. 'PLEASE O MERCIFUL PUMPKIN KING!'

'NEVER!' Sonic cackled manically. After a few minutes, they had calmed down and, Tails had almost fallen asleep.

Sonic carried the fox upstairs and took him into Tails' darkening room. Setting him down in is bed Sonic smiled at the fox who still had his fake teeth in. He tucked the small fox into his aeroplane themed bed.

Sonic turned at the door and smiled at the snoozing form of Tails.

'Happy Hallowe'en Tails.'

Unknown to Sonic a smile appeared on Tails' face, as the light from the hall was blocked out by the door.

 **(Linebreak)**

 _Hallowe'en night has drawn to a close,_

 _Many more nights of fun's how it goes._

 _Years on from this moment they stayed the closest of friends,_

 _And unfortunately now our story must end._

 **YAY! HAPPY HALLOWE'EN!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Cya Next story!**


End file.
